1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an online transaction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A financial transaction system is a computer-aided application system with which predominantly cashless transactions are performed. As a rule, these systems are based on database systems with which transactions are executed. There are safeguards to ensure that a database always has the correct status for the proper implementation of a transaction. For mobile payments or monetary transactions, it is important to establish the identity of the party making the payment and to avoid unauthorised use. WO 2008/050132 A2 discloses a method with which the transaction data are transferred in parallel by a mobile device and a point of sale (POS) system and only executed when both sets of data are identical.
WO 2010/129357 A2 discloses a method for providing dynamic card verification for mobile terminals.